spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ponyo Fan/SBFW Battle Royale: Episode 2
Previously on SBFW Battle Royale... The gang are kidnapped and taken to the Asian man's secret base where they are informed of the rules of Battle Royale. They are then sent off, some with less-then-favorable weapons. The games are now about to begin... Episode *'Asian Man': 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...GO! *''Immediately the members begin to run off. Ponyo runs for Chagnew with a smirk on her face, but not before Kidboy comes up with his sniper rifle and shoots her in the foot. She falls down briefly with blood dripping down her foot, but then gets up again and charges at Kidboy.'' *'Ponyo': So you thought that was funny? *''Kidboy tries to get away, but Ponyo grabs him tighter. The screen cuts away and it's implied Ponyo slashes his throat.'' *''Ponyo sits in a dark cave and tries to wipe the blood from her foot. Screen then cuts to Momjosh and Lazaro. Momjosh is sitting scared in a corner while Lazaro has his AK-47 peeking out of the corner.'' *'Momjosh': Ah! Don't hurt me! I'll give you anything! *'Lazaro': Anything? *'Momjosh': Y-yes! *'Lazaro': Will you give me Violet's panties? *'Momjosh': How am I supposed to get those? *''Lazaro shoots Momjosh without further question. We see blood splatter onto his clothes. Lazaro whistles and walks away.'' *''Cut to next scene. We see Doctor Bugs and Da Nerd together, wiping blood off their weapons. The corpses of Maureen and Dave are on the ground. Ponyo is spying from deeper in the cave, still trying to clean her wound with what little materials she has.'' *'Doctor Bugs': You know, I think we could make good partners. *'Da Nerd': Yeah, for now. We'll eventually have to split up though. *'Doctor Bugs': I know that. But for now the two of us could really kick some butt. *'Da Nerd': You've got a point. *'Doctor Bugs': Shake on it? *''Da Nerd gets closer to his weapon. He shakes Doctor Bugs' hand, but then takes his assault rifle and shoots him in the head. It's too dark to see any bloody detail though.'' *'Da Nerd': Sucker. I had my weapon on me the whole time and he still thought he could trust me. Sorry, Dragon Ball, I'm in this to win. Hey...maybe I can try to make alliances with everybody. *''Da Nerd walks off. Ponyo makes a mental note not to make an alliance with Da Nerd. Jellyfish then enters the cave.'' *'Jellyfish': Is anyone in here? *'Ponyo': Jellyfish? *'Jellyfish': Ponyo? *''Jellyfish goes deeper in the cave.'' *'Jellyfish': Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just really a bit scared shitless by how this all happened and that we've all gotta kill each other now. *'Ponyo': Why us? There are plenty of wikis that need shrinking. Justin Bieber Wiki, for example. *'Jellyfish': Well, quite frankly, our wiki's gone pretty downhill. That's no excuse to make us kill each other though. *'Ponyo': I'm sure some of us want to kill each other at times. Hey, what weapon did you get? *''Jellyfish pulls out weapon from behind him.'' *'Jellyfish': I got a flamethrower. *'Ponyo': Ah, I got a butcher knife. *''Jellyfish notices Ponyo's foot wound.'' *'Jellyfish': Who did that? *'Ponyo': Kidboy. I took him out though. *'Jellyfish': Ah. *''Cut to next scene. Topher, Science, and William are sitting together, silent until Topher speaks up. It appears to be a bit darker approaching nighttime in this scene.'' *'Topher': You scared? *'Science': Yeah. *'Topher': I know at some point I have to fight, but I don't wanna kill anybody. *'Science': I know what you mean. *'Topher': Though I imagine this is harder on you, since you're so upbeat and cheery all the time. *'Science': I think this is hard on everyone. We've all been friends for so long... *'William': Well, I wouldn't say some of the members here are friends with each other. *'Topher': Yeah...come to think of it, some of us were jerks to each other. *'William': Hey, guys? *'Science': Yeah? *'Topher': What is it, Will? *'William': If one of you wins, take good care of the wiki. *'Topher': Alright. *'Science': I will if I win. *''Da Nerd comes behind them, his assault rifle waving in the air.'' *'Da Nerd': What the h''bleepck are you goofballs doing? Move! *''William, Science, and Topher immediately run off. *'Da Nerd': Damn. They're lucky I didn't shoot them without saying anything. *''Suddenly, the Asian guy comes over the loudspeaker.'' *'Asian Man': It is now 10:00 pm. This is an eight-hour rest period. If anyone tries to kill anyone during this period, their collar will explode and they will die an unhappy death. Best take advantage of this period while you can. Before you go to bed though, here is a list of the people who have died today: Travisplatypus, killed by yours truly. Kidboy24, killed by Ponyo Fan. Momjosh13, killed by Lazaro or Tanner or whatever the hell name he goes by now. Doctor Bugs, killed by Da Nerd or Ben or Willyoulickmypotato or...oh, screw it. Good night, everyone. *'Da Nerd': Only four deaths today. We're gonna need to increase that over the next two days, or we'll all die. *''Da Nerd looks at his assault rifle with a frown.'' *'Da Nerd': This is such a screwed up place. *''A "TO BE CONTINUED..." card appears. Credits roll.'' Category:Blog posts Category:SBFW Battle Royale Category:Ponyo Fan